William Dunbar
William Dunbar (ウィリアムダンバー, "U~iriamu Danbā") was introduced in Season 2 of Code Lyoko and became a member of Team Lyoko (even though he was possessed by XANA in Season 4) in season 3 and Evolution. Like Ulrich, he shares a romantic relationship with Yumi. In the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers series, he's paired up with the Darkus attribute and was first paired up with Darkus Reaper, but then soon was partnered with Midnight Percival. In [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic], he's a tall Earth Pony with a grey coat and has purple and grey illusion triangles for his cutie mark. In the animated portion of Lyoko, he is voiced by David Gasman, sharing his voice with Jim and XANA. In Evolution, he's portrayed by Diego Mestanza. =Lyoko Outfit and Powers= When William first entered Lyoko, his form was a Doppelsöldner, which were specific types of mercenaries who volunteer to fight which means to take on extra risks. After he was possessed by XANA through the Scyphozoa and took out the Core of Lyoko, his suit was then XANA-fied, with a dark colors of black and red. His suit in Evolution was upgraded and changed without the Eye of XANA being on the chest. In the digital worlds, his outfit changed very slightly and gains a helmet with a visor, and can use a LongSword instead of his usual sword. His vehicle is the Rokal in the Digital Sea, and he uses his own Manta. William's sword is a specific type of Zweihänder called "schweren Schlag" (literally "heavy blow" in German). It is a type of Zweihänder that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. Given his time with XANA, he has obtained a Super Smoke (now changed to a Lightning Run, but can be interchanged), Levitation, and when under the use of XANA he used to have Code XANA (or Tower Control). =Personality and Choices= At first when he came to Kadic, he was suspended from his last school from posting love letters everywhere. It came no surprise that he immediately took a love interest in Yumi (causing conflict between him and Ulrich) and when the time came in fighting XANA was getting too tough, Team Lyoko immediately recruited William (with a last-second redecision by Yumi) to the Team. However, his attitude became a problem and got himself handed to by XANA. Freeing William, the Team were mighty hesitant into letting William back in again, given the events of the fourth season. In the fifth episode of Evolution, they brought him back in. William presents himself with a "bravado" demeanor, and can be brave in the most extreme of situations. He's also very tactful and shown to have great mental strength, like when he disarmed a bomb from letting the Factory blow up, or when he once tried to struggle against XANA's control. Though being serious at times, it didn't stop him from his first time on Lyoko, or repeatedly trying to flirt with Yumi. He's also shown to be abrasive and harsh (i.e. "Bad Turn", "Attack of the Zombies" and "The Secret" from Code Lyoko), and often being childish and stubborn. When he became a Darkus Brawler, he first tried SubTerra along with Ulrich and he was first partnered up with Cycloid. However, given that he was possessed by XANA and shows off his brash side at times, he changed his attribute to Darkus for the occasion. He also had a habit of switching partners to Reaper, who was once Masquerade's first henchmen before Hydranoid. He finally settled on Percival (soon to evolve to Knight Percival) after New Vestroia, because of extreme Darkus power and usage of swords. =Abundance of Clone Usage= It should be noted that since William's XANA-fied legacy, there's been MANY an evil clone of William, used by many villains used to battle the heroes. The first to note who has used a Dark William was Mephiles the Dark. The Dark Warriors who were nothing but a trio of evil clones, had fought against the Warriors in the "Living in the End Times" season series. The Dark Warriors consisted of Dark William, Dark Yumi, and Dark Dragomon (who was a clone of Lumino Dragomon after the Dark Warriors and Shadow Lugia had abducted Kurisu onto Lyoko to take some of his DNA data). At the end of the season series, Dark Yumi died by de-resolution valiantly, wishing that the Warriors continue their battles across the dimensions. Dark William died by falling into the Digital Sea while fused with a Battle AX Vladitor body, in a "final battle rage" which cost him. Dark Dragomon still lives, however, and first thought he had died at the hands of Dragomon, but his data was scattered away. The clone still resides in the Volcano Sector's main arena area, where a hidden base can be found. Other than Mephiles, no other indication of Dark Williams were ever created. =Gallery= code_lyoko_board_by_theheroicartist.jpg|William (on way right) with the others, planned for 5-inch figures. william_349.png|William concept Close up lpi05.jpg|CG Concept of William for Code Lyoko Season 4 25474-25474-thickbox.jpg|William toy (Spain, Código Lyoko) with light-up sword and battle Manta screenshot_32.jpg|William, defeating several monsters in Evolution William_personality.png|William's personality page